


Of Hogwarts and Skating

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: When Kuro is out, Kenma will skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Sorry I'm a bit late!

Kuro remembered when he introduced Kenma to the idea of a smart phone and all that they did.

Of course it was just last year but still, it was memorable.

Kenma was gazing up at him in quiet awe. “And you can just touch, like you touch a window, and you can do almost anything. You can play games, you can write, you can talk to someone in another country, you can-well you can find a way to do just about anything. Mama said I can’t have one until I’m out of hogwarts since it’ll be useless most of the year but dad said he’ll get me one earlier if he can get away with it.” he'd explained to the tiny first year little hufflepuff pureblood.

As a matter of fact it was why they were here, in the library, reading. Kenma had decided that he was going to make a phone work in hogwarts even if he flunked all his classes, and what kind of friend would Kuro be if he didn’t help him? Besides, second year stuff was still pretty fresh in his mind.

Plus he was a slytherin, and he wanted a smart phone too, and his mom would give in if he could find a way to make it work in hogwarts, so it was a win-win situation.

That was the first major change, spending so much time in the library, the second was that, as a third year, he could go to hogsmeade.

Kuro had, at first, insisted on staying behind on hogsmeade weekends, but Kenma insisted he would be fine and it was only for one year and he’d hate to hold him back so he’d started going to them.

He’d really wanted the first time to the village to be with him, it was always special the first time you went somewhere. But Kenma had convinced him he’d rather have someone that knew the place so he made it his mission to have a perfect mental map.

He’d decided not to go to this weekends trip though, just wasn’t feeling like walking all the way from the castle and then back in a few hours, so he went on a Kenma hunt. This was harder than it had any right to be as of course, he first went to the Hufflepuff dorms and asked if he was in, which he assumed he would be but he was clearly mistaken.

A poke in all their usual study holes showed no signs of the second year and Kuro tried not to worry. Finally he decided to just go look around outside for him. He was aware he probably would’ve walked around less if he had just gone by this point but he was stubborn.

\-----

Kenma always did a very small mix of things while Kuro was away. First of all he worked on figuring out what would make the phone work in the magical world. Eventually he’d be distracted wondering what Kuro was doing, and he had found a special spell when he’d been looking for warming charms, so the next thing on his list was to go out to the frozen lake, mutter the spell, and slide out onto the ice on his new skates.

He didn’t usually do much of anything, but there was something nice about the movements, the sound of the blade on the ice, on hogsmeade weekends he was usually the only one here, he’d looked at it on other free days but there were crowds of people there, but the castle was full of first and second years and the odd upper-year that had homework to do or a test to cram for or some project.

But on these weekends, the ice was his. He didn’t push himself, didn’t often try to even go fast, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed.

He’d usually have a thought about the phone plan as well, and would skate over to his abandoned bag, step off the ice, and jot it down, before going back onto the ice with his fresh skates. The charm was pretty great, it got rid of the blades when he stopped skating, and gave him fresh sharp ones when he got back on.

He liked his alone time on this ice, it gave him time to recover from all the socializing, without worrying about anyone around him because there was never anyone around him. Homework was forgotten, he didn’t even dwell on the phone thing, thoughts just came to him as he just enjoyed.

He heard the _crunch crunch crunch_ of someone walking across the snow and tried not to focus on it, throwing a bit more speed into his skating.

“Kenma?”

He came to a quick stop at the familiar voice, eyes snapping open. “Kuro? Why are you here?”

“I didn’t feel like going to the village. Do you do this every time I go?” he was standing close to the edge. “How’re you doing that?”

“I...found a spell…” he made his way over and stepped off the ice and went to his bag, fiddling with it a bit. He didn’t know how to feel about this, this was his little secret thing he did and he didn’t mind Kuro knowing but he hadn’t thought he’d find out until he told him, probably next year.

Kuro resisted the urge to fidget, “I’m sorry…” he offered, realizing this had been a private Kenma thing.

“It’s okay.” he replied, “I was going to tell you eventually.”

“I can leave and let you go back to it.”

He shook his head, “No...would you like to join me?” he asked with his soft voice.

Kuro paused, torn. But this was Kenma, he wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t okay with him. “Yes.”

He watched as Kenma cast the spell on his shoes before he walked onto the ice and looked back at him. Kuro took hesitant steps forward, stopping at the edge and praying he didn’t immediately fall as he stepped out.

He stumbled over himself when his foot was stopped a couple inches higher than he was used to, but he managed to pinwheel his arms and stay on his feet, sliding forward slightly.

Kenma burst into laughter, and it rang in the cold, clear air.

Kuro laughed too, not even caring at his embarrassment if it made Kenma laugh like that, he’d gladly do it in the middle of the great hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chynage!


End file.
